Did You See That!
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Based on the events of the 11/03/08 episode of RAW. The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels have a brief stare down, and someone takes note of it... Features Ted, Cody, and Manu, with appearances by Randy, Jericho, and of course, Kane,Shawn, Taker and Hunter.


**Title:** Did You See That?!

**Author: **TheVampireLucinda

**Summary:** Totally random one-shot. Based on the events of the 11/3/08 episode of RAW...because the guys _totally_ brought this upon themselves.

**Disclaimer:** Mentions of slashy-ness, but nothing explicit. :) Oh, and the events are a bit out of order...I think Randy had already kicked Teddy's head in (lol) before the 'Taker vs. JBL match...but whatever. I claim poetic license! And speaking of licenses, I don't own anything. Please don't sue me, I have so very little...

Onto the story! Oh, as a side note: In anime, when you sneeze, that means that someone was gossiping about you. FYI (laughs)

* * *

"Did you see what I just saw?!" Ted DiBiase Jr. asked as his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He turned to Cody Rhodes, his tag team partner, and Manu, their bodyguard of sorts. "Did you _see_ that?"

Cody shook his head. "See what?"

"Shawn Michaels just threw JBL back into the ring...and the Undertaker _Tombstoned_ him! And he didn't even go after Michaels!"

"So...What's your point?"

Ted Jr. smacked his partner in the head. "Are you blind? That's NOT the Undertaker I'm used to seeing! The Undertaker usually beats the holy hell out of _anyone_ who interferes in his matches, no questions asked!"

Manu scratched his chin. "You know, Ted does have a point," he began, turning to Cody. "And, if you really think about it, 'Taker was doing a favor for Shawn. JBL did beat him up last week, after all. They kind of...helped each other out, in a weird way."

"See?!" Ted said excitedly. "I wonder what it means, though! Is something going on between those two?!"

"Noobs."

The trio turned around and saw Randy Orton standing there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me you three don't know."

"Don't know what?" Manu asked, matching Randy's stare.

"That Shawn and the Undertaker are together. I thought everyone knew that."

Ted's jaw dropped, Manu's eyes widened, and Cody scratched his head.

"When did _that_ become official?" Rhodes asked, still confused. He had heard a few rumors, but still...this was a bit of a surprise.

"I thought Shawn was with Triple H!!" DiBiase Jr. burst out. "Holy shit, did the Undertaker steal Shawn from Triple H?!"

Randy shook his head, looking down on the three men in front of him. "I swear, some people don't know anything," he said with no small amount of contempt. "The Deadman didn't steal anyone, and Shawn is still with Hunter. Basically, he has two boyfriends."

"Talk about a power couple. Uh, trio," Manu said with another shake of his head. "That's just--"

"Fucking ridiculous!" Ted interrupted, still pretty stunned. "That's amazing!"

Cody smiled at Ted's outburst. "Easy there, buddy," he said with a laugh. "I mean, it's not that surprising. _Everyone_ loves Shawn. Well...almost everyone."

"But the _Undertaker_?!"

"Why wouldn't he love him too?" Orton asked, a small smile on his lips. "Of us all, he's known Shawn the longest, so he's had the most time to fall for the Heartbreak Kid's charms."

"The Heartbreak Kid's charms. Bah!" Chris Jericho grumbled as he walked by the group. "Screw the Heartbreak Kid _and_ his charms! That bastard cost me my title! He just won't leave me alone...He's driving me crazy!"

Randy waved a hand dismissively. "Jericho, you're just mad because you're still obsessed with the man. Jesus, just let is go, man."

Y2J growled, and started to reply, but just then Shane and Stephanie McMahon caught his eye, and he took off after them, yelling about being screwed over by "everyone in the damn business."

Orton, of course, wasn't far behind—he had a bone to pick with them. How dare they put him in a match tonight! In his condition! He was their most valuable commodity!

Cody, Ted and Manu simply stood there and watched Jericho and Orton storm off.

"Wow," Cody said at last, beginning to walk away, his two comrades in tow. "That was...a little crazy."

"Not as crazy as the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels being together," Ted said a bit more calmly than before. He was still trying to process the fact that the Deadman and the Heartbreak Kid were an item...with the Game!

However, no sooner had he said their names aloud then none other than JBL came storming up to him, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Where are they?!" he demanded, completely oblivious to the protests of Cody and Manu. "I'll kill 'em!"

"Who?" Ted choked out, trying to loosen Bradshaw's grip.

"That fucking whore Michaels and his slut boyfriend!"

"_Which_ boyfriend?" a voice asked from behind JBL.

He released Ted and turned sharply to the owner of the voice. "The Under--" In a half-second, he found himself on the receiving end of yet another Tombstone, this one delivered by the Undertaker's little brother, Kane.

"Don't talk about my brother that way," the Big Red Machine said with a half-smile, looking down at the unconscious JBL before turning his attention to the three young men in front of him. "Hey guys."

"T-T-Thanks," Ted said shakily, leaning on Cody as he helped him up.

Kane shrugged. "No big deal," he said offhandedly. "We second generation superstars have to stick together, right?"

He smiled wickedly when he saw the trio blush, no doubt remembering how they had tried to convince him not to kill them with that exact same argument.

"Besides, my brother, Shawn, and Triple H have enough of the older guys calling them sluts and whores as it is. We don't need any nasty rumors being spread to the younger generation too, now do we?" Kane said this kindly, but the underlying threat was obvious.

"Not a word from us," Manu said, raising his right hand.

"Not a peep," Ted Jr. affirmed.

Cody smiled. "Besides, I think they're kinda cute!"

At that, the Big Red Machine literally fell on his ass laughing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, and Triple H all sneezed simultaneously as they were walking out to the parking lot.

"That was weird," Hunter observed as he wiped his nose.

"It means that someone was talking about us," Shawn explained expertly.

'Taker rolled his eyes. "If that was the case, wouldn't we be sneezing all the time?"

Shawn frowned. "Hey, I don't make the rules, Mr. I-Know-Everything."

"Hey!" Hunter called, having already made it to their rental car. "If you two ladies are done arguing, can we decide who's driving?"

Shawn raised his hand. "I'll drive."

"No!" 'Taker and H said in unison, and Shawn lowered his head.

"You guys never let me drive," he grumbled as his boyfriends began playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. "I call shotgun, then!" he yelled angrily over at them as he folded his arms and leaned against the car. "Jerks."

"Ha!" Triple H yelled suddenly, holding up his fist in victory. "Rock DESTROYS scissors, Bitch! I'm driving!"

As Hunter started to do the Ric Flair strut around the car, 'Taker huffed and went over to the side of the car to pout with Shawn, even crossing his arms in the same manner.

"If it hadn't been two-out-of-three, I would have won," he grumbled.

"I wanted to drive," Shawn grumbled in reply.

"WHOOOOOO!" Hunter called, having circled the car twice now with no signs of stopping. Annoyed, the Undertaker stuck out his foot on Hunter's fourth lap, and tripped the Game, sending him sprawling out on the sidewalk.

"Jerk!" Hunter called, turning tackling 'Taker, who was laughing at this point, to the ground.

Shawn watched, a bored look on his face, as his two lovers rolled around on the pavement, pulling one another's hair and shouting obscenities.

"At least they're not _actually_ fighting," Shawn noted with a small laugh, looking around and wondering if anyone else was watching.

It was then that he noticed that Hunter had left the keys on the hood of the car.

"Haha! I win!" the Heartbreak Kid laughed as he jumped into the car, revved up the engine and sped off into the night.

Several minutes later, the Undertaker was the first to notice that the car was gone. He stopped pulling Hunter's hair and instead just kind of sat on the smaller man's waist to still him. "Hey, Helmsley, look," he said, pointing to the empty parking space.

"Damn. Didn't this happen last week?" Triple H asked with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"That sucks. Now how do we get to the hotel?"

'Taker scratched his chin. "We can get a ride with Glen, I guess."

"Sounds good."

At that moment, Ron Simmons happened to be walking out to his car, ready to go home after a pretty decent night. As he approached his Chevy, however, he was greeted with the sight of the Undertaker more or less sitting on Triple H, his legs straddling the Game's waist. He looked at the two men, silently, and they looked back, also not speaking, but turning more red by the second.

Farooq shook his head.

Hunter tried to act casual,l which was pretty hard to do with the Undertaker on you. "Now Ron--"

"DAMN!"

* * *

_Haha, and that's what happens when Shawn and Undertaker have a stare down on the same night that DX reunites for a match. XD My Musi run wild.  
_

_Review?_


End file.
